The Zoo
by AbbielovesChanny
Summary: "You won't be in class with them for that long, and luckily, neither will I. You'll just be paired up for a field trip." "Where are we going?" "The zoo." Because everyone loves the zoo! Channy one-shot. For LarryLuvsPie's contest.


**Gasp! I'm alive?**

**Yeah, yeah, everyone who reads Whisk Me Away, settle down. I'm clueless as to what I should write next in that story - that's the reason I haven't updated. I apologize to all of you, but, hey, get over it. It's a silly little story - you'll be fine.**

**Anywho, I did, however, enter LarryLuvsPie's contest, and that ends in a few days, so I wanted to put up my entry. The requirements were that it had to be about monkeys, lollipops, or pie. So, hey, this was fun to write!**

**Once again, like in my genie story thingy, Sonny's kind of sarcastic. But, hey, I like her better that way. xD Another note, Sonny and Chad never dated in this story, but Wesley's still here. Let's just pretend he came earlier, kay?**

**Kickback, relax, and enjoy. And then review, 'cause I need ten of those dang things to qualify.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

I. Hate. This.

And I don't hate a lot of things.

Besides being on set, being in class was one of those times where we had no chance of running into the cast of - you guessed it! - Mackenzie Falls. Then, their teacher got sick. What was the studio's first great idea? Not to get a substitute teacher, no, to put them in class with us.

Thank you to whoever decided this.

"Um, Ms. Bitterman?" Tawni raised her hand slightly. "Why didn't Mackenzie Falls just get a substitute teacher?" we seemed to be on the same page.

"Oh, relax." Ms. Bitterman frowned. "You won't be in class with them for that long - and luckily, neither will I." all of the 'Randoms' grinned, while Chad and his annoying cast frowned at her comment. "You'll just be paired up with them for a great field trip." Despite how enthusastic the sentence might of sounded, Ms. Bitterman's voice was monotone and boring.

We all groaned.

"Where are we going?" Nico asked.

"The zoo." Ms. Bitterman replied carelessly, looking down at a sheet of paper.

Grady smiled. "At least we're going somewhere nice!"

"Nice?" Chad raised his eyebrows at Grady. "You call the zoo nice? It's full of disgusting animals that smell bad."

"Why are we going to the zoo, anyway?" Skylar questioned the teacher. "Aren't we supposed to be studying the Civil War?"

Ms. Bitterman looked up from her paper for a moment. "The studio thinks it will help you all 'bond'. Now, attendance. All of you are here but Chastity, correct?" we nodded. "Alright. I already gave you all partners, too, so don't waste your time getting them like I wasted my time getting this job." Way to be positive, Ms. Bitterman! "The pairs are," she picked up a clipboard with a different sheet of paper on it. "Ferguson and Grady, Skylar and Nico, Tawni and Portlyn, Zora and Wesley, and.." No. No, no, no! "Sonny and Chad."

Way to make this day worse, Ms. Bitterman.

"The bus is already outside, so let's go." Ms. Bitterman began walking towards the door, and all of us got out of our seats. I passed by Tawni, and she scrunched her face up, walking with me.

"This is beginning to be like actual school - field trips, buses...it's horrible!" Tawni exclaimed. "And _Portlyn_? Why would I want to be paired up with Portlyn?"

I shrugged. "Who knows, maybe you two will have a lot in common. Meanwhile, at least you don't have to be partnered up with-"

"Hey, partner!"

"Him." I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders, and I looked over to see Chad grinning at me. "Why are you so happy, anyway? I thought you didn't like zoos."

"Oh," he laughed a bit. "I don't. But an extra hour or more to annoy you? We're going to have so much fun!"

"Speak for yourself."

Tawni was attempting to stifle a laugh. "Yeah, Sonny!" she exclaimed. "You'll have so much fun!" she pushed the studio door open, but looked back at us to wink. "Later."

Chad opened the door for me (surprisingly) and we walked out into the sunlight. We began walking towards the bus when I heard a laugh behind me. I turned around to see Zora and 'Wesley' walking together, smiling.

"Who is that kid, anyway?" I asked, pointing at him. Chad looked back at him for a second.

"He plays the younger version of me on my show."

I grinned at Wesley and Zora. "Well, it looks like he's getting along with Zora pretty well."

"Great." Chad rolled his eyes. "Now that freaky kid is going to influence bad acting on him."

"Zora's not a bad actor! She's not freaky, either. She's just...freaky."

Chad patted me on the back. "Thanks for clearing that up for me."

* * *

"Alright, everyone." we walked into the gate of the zoo, and Ms. Bitterman stood in front of us. "Go to whatever part of the zoo with your partner that you want. We all meet back here in an hour. So, go, and have fun." Once again, no enthusiasm.

She puts a downer on everything, doesn't she?

"So, buddy," Chad started, as we began walking forward. "Where do you want to go first?"

I grinned. "I have an idea." I grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowds of people everywhere, up to the large sign they had with a map of the zoo on it. I followed the path they had from where we were to where the animal I wanted to see was.

"Which animal do you want to see, then?" Chad asked.

"It's a surprise." I smiled. "Follow me." we went past the penguins, the large area they had for the polar bears, the entrance to see the wolves, and past a cage that had koalas in it.

Note to zoo: You should have more koalas - they're really cute animals.

Finally, we came to the animal I was looking for. There was a large cage, filled with them, everywhere.

"Monkeys? Seriously, Sonny?"

I looked back at Chad, nearly forgetting he was there. Realizing what he said, I gasped.

"What?" Chad questioned, confused.

"You didn't say 'really, Sonny, really?' You just said seriously."

"So?" Chad shrugged.

I ignored him and kneeled down, looking back at the monkeys. One of them came over to the cage and stuck it's hand out one of the holes.

I think it was actually trying to grab the cellphone in my pocket - it's eyes were focused on it.

"Aren't they cute, Chad?" I asked. No response. "Chad?" I got up and looked behind me. The three named doofus himself was running away from the monkey cage like it was on fire. "Chad!" I shouted, running after him.

"Don't ever take me back by those things!" he exclaimed when I finally caught up with him.

"Why?" I asked. I laughed a bit, "are you afraid of them or something?"

Silence.

"You're afraid of monkeys?" I asked. "How could you? They're so cute!"

"They are not!" he shouted. "Them and their...little, beady eyes, and their creepy fingers, and way too long tails - just don't take me by them, ever again!"

I moved back a bit. "Okay, okay, calm down." I looked around, then saw a small little store near us. "Oh, Chad!" I grabbed his arm, pointing at the store. Okay, I was acting like a bit of a little kid, sure, but I was at the zoo.

It makes you act like a little kid itself.

"What?" he asked.

"They have lollipops! The big rainbow swirly ones!"

"And? Go buy one if you want it that bad."

I frowned. "I don't have any money."

"And what do you want me to do about it?" I looked over at him, smiling. Chad frowned. "I'm not buying you a lollipop!"

"Come on, please?" I begged.

"Why should I?"

I looked at the ground, thinking about it. "I'll be your best friend?" I smiled, and he shook his head.

"Try again."

I sighed. "What do you want?"

Chad grinned. "I was hoping you'd ask that. Okay, first of all, I guest starred on your show, so I want you to guest star on mine."

"Deal."

"And, in that episode, you have to kiss a pig."

"Why is there a pig in your show?"

"There isn't - I'll just have to add one in."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, deal."

"Upbupbup. One more thing." he smirked. "I want you to kiss one of the guys in the zoo."

"Why?"

"So I can be entertained while they stalk you thinking that you two are 'dating'. Do that and I'll buy you your lollipop."

"Fine." I looked around at a few people in the zoo, then back at Chad. "Any guy I want?" he nodded. "You sure?"

Chad sighed. "Yes. Anyone. Now hurry up, would you?"

I grinned. "Don't worry, I just found him."

Chad began looking around. "Who did you-" At that moment, I grabbed him by his collar, and kissed _him_. I'm sure he wanted me to kiss some random guy I didn't know so his plan would work. I just found a loophole. He said anyone in the zoo, did he not?

I pulled back to see Chad with a dazed an shocked expression on his face. I smiled. "You said anyone, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I just expected-"

"Well, I agreed to everything you asked. Lollipop now, please?"

* * *

"Happy now?"

I licked the rainbow lollipop Chad had bought me, smiling and nodded, despite the awkward situation we had just been in.

_We walked up to the stand where the lollipops were being sold. The teenager standing at it - I read her nametag, Zaira - smiled as we walked towards her._

_"I know you two!" she exclaimed, pointing at us. "Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper, right?"_

_"Yup." I nodded. "And I just tricked him into buying me a lollipop."_

_Zaira laughed. Chad pulled his wallet out and handed her the money for the candy as I grabbed it. _

_"You should buy her candy anyway, Chad." Zaira teased. "Be a good boyfriend."_

_"B-but, we're n-not dating." Chad stuttered, blushing. I couldn't help but think how adorable he looked and sounded at that moment._

_"Oh, you're not?" Zaira asked. We both shook our heads. "I saw you guys kiss over there, and I just thought-"_

_"We're not dating, no." I said quickly. _

_"Oh. Well, you should. You guys make a really cute couple." she grinned. "Come back again, alright?"_

"I can't believe she thought we were a couple." Chad muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, get over that already, would you? Now come on, there's another animal I want to see right now!" I grabbed his hand once again, pulling him (did he have to be reluctant about everything?) towards the animal - I could see it from where we were standing. The large pink birds - flamingos, in fact - were walking in the water and on the rocks in their habitat.

"Flamingos?" Chad questioned. "Well, at least they aren't that disgusting - or creepy."

"I still don't understand how you think monkeys are scary."

We watched the birds for a while. I spotted two flamingos standing right across from eachother, their beaks almost touching. Chad pointed at them.

"Their necks made a heart shape." he chuckled.

"Yeah," I agreed, smiling. I looked over at him and our eyes connected, causing my smile to disappear. I swallowed. "I guess they did."

Slowly, we began to lean forward, and our eyes began to close. And then, slower even, our lips connected.

Remember to appreciate flamingos, kids: they're awesome birds.

We pulled away and Chad smiled, then looked back at the flamingos.

I swear, he's the only one that could kiss someone for no reason and then act as if nothing had happened.

"Remind me to buy one of those lollipops for myself," he spoke up, then licked his lips. "They are pretty good."

I laughed.

"You know what? I think Zaira's right." Chad reached out and held my hand. "We do make a cute couple."

"Yeah." I nodded. "We do." I rested my head on his shoulder and we stood there, in front of the two flamingos who were still making a heart.

* * *

The day after we went to the zoo, I walked into the dressing room Tawni and I shared to find a lollipop sitting on my vanity. There was a note on it - which I picked up and read.

_Sonny,_

_All you have to do for this lollipop is go on a date with me - agreed?_

Of course.

_You still have to guest star on my show, though, so don't think you're out of that. And you still have to kiss a pig - the tall, famous, conceited blonde one._

_;)._

No problem with that.

_Anyway, I left the zoo that day with a great, new appreciation for flamingos - aren't they just awesome?_

Yes. Yes they are.

_Thanks for choosing me as the guy you had to kiss, by the way. Even though I would have denied it, I didn't want to see you kissing some random guy. _

I knew it.

_Well, I'm writing this note for you before taping - there's the intercom telling me to get to set - so this is all I can write._

_Later._

_Chad_

I smiled, then left my dressing room. I had a famous, conceited, tall blonde pig to go kiss.

* * *

**Tada! **

**Review, por favor? Like I said, I need ten to qualify. Anonymous reviews don't count.**

**So review.**

**Or else.**

**You've been warned.**

**-Abbie**


End file.
